


春风吹

by greenbackboogie



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbackboogie/pseuds/greenbackboogie





	春风吹

“你纵然带来地下的玫瑰，能否收回地上的滋味”

1

春天是易敏的天气，对蔡徐坤这样的人来讲是中最糟的季节。

黏稠，缠绵，痒丝丝的刺痛。他一边跟王子异接吻一边想。这个人的吻里有一种春天的味道，像过敏一样。蔡徐坤以前没有跟男人接吻的经历，不知道是不是属于雄性之间的亲吻天然都是这么湿，津亮的声音听得令人脸红，没有多余的情话，但湿得好烫。

“肿了。”王子异半垂着脑袋，眼神很安静地落在蔡徐坤的两片熟透的唇上。

蔡徐坤有点娇地微微撅起嘴，艳红的唇看起来更加肿了：“谁害的呀？”

王子异笑，指尖试探性地戳了戳那颗饱满的唇珠，兀自发着烫：“不如说是过敏？”

蔡徐坤黑长的睫毛轻轻扇动着，楚楚的眼睛软软地瞪：“王子异你是不是当别人傻子。”

“我觉得很像啊。”王子异靠得近了，大大方方地观察了起来，眼睛黑得很纯，清澈见底。他不带一丝促狭或情色地检视着自己咬出的吻痕，认真得有点煽情。“你的嘴唇还是肉一点比较好看。”他这样评价道，然后放纵地在暧昧的唇峰上咬了一下，正咬在峰尖上。

他的语气很清淡，像在品鉴一只毓秀的碧玉杯盏的成色，或者一副风雅的雪夜深山画。眼神却慢慢沉淀了起来，很热，很腥，烂熟的情欲颜色。和这一层温柔干净的皮相南辕北辙，王子异做爱的时候不爱说话，是一场沉默得只剩喘息和热汗的性，但很凶，很猛，担得起《北回归线》里直白的粗鲁，“熨平你阴道里的每一个褶皱”。蔡徐坤没有寂寞到需要操他自己，尚且不知道跟王子异上过床以后他甬道里的褶皱有没有被熨平。但王子异太深刻了，就算褶皱没有被熨平，他很长一段时间里也都不会忘记他的形状了。

有人在喊他们的名字，像是在催促着练习，或者录制，声音遥远，穿过走廊之后只剩下一个模糊的影子，却也成功地把剧情从黏黏糊糊的亲吻和顺理成章的擦枪走火之中解脱出来。蔡徐坤给了王子异一个散发出懒散味道的吻，语气像是惋惜，也有点像庆幸：“要走啦。”

王子异的呼吸很深，以此来平复空气里埋伏的燥热。他们调整出合适的距离，蔡徐坤为王子异压了压凌乱的领口，乱糟糟的春情像一层蛇蜕一样迅速从他们身上剥落下来，他们仍然是两个整齐又洁净的二十出头的男孩子，优秀，光鲜，像裹着五光十色的蜡。

他们是刀尖上踮脚的舞者，天边走钢索的人，站在悬崖的尽头一边摇摇欲坠一边狂热接吻的情人。

“坤坤。”

临要推开这扇通往现实世界的门之前，王子异喊住了人。

蔡徐坤回过头来看他，昏暗之中的眼神意味不明，侧脸美得有一点残酷。

王子异对他笑了笑，眼睛乌黑，泛出浅浅的笑漪：“加油。”他好像一直是一个容易认真的人。认真跳舞，认真唱歌，认真接吻，认真做爱，也认真地说“加油”。虽然已经有很多人都在对他们说加油。

蔡徐坤笑了起来，眼尾弯得很甜。他张开臂弯搂住王子异微微低垂的脖颈，动作轻微地点了点头：“知道啦，你也加油。”

这是一个很适合被拍进镜头里的拥抱，单纯，美好，不牵连任何旖旎遐思，但依然温暖动人，可以轻易冠以“勇气”和“友情”这样的字眼。可惜节目摄影师没有这样的机会。

“要加油呀。”

蔡徐坤的眼睫毛垂下来，像一场脆弱易碎的梦。

门外光华万丈。

2

蔡徐坤知道自己在做梦。

这是一种放肆的奇妙体验，他的头脑清醒又沉沦，眼皮沉重滚烫，汗水淋漓，一半是海水一半是火焰。他在梦里回到了廊坊，回到了那个一切开始的地方。有时是干燥清明的早晨，日光熹微而温柔，像秋天一样通透。有时是沉闷湿润的夜晚，晚风缠绵又窒息，空气里若隐若现的汗水气味。也有可能是冬天？他记得下雪的那一天，手指在洁白雪地里浸出熟红色的伤痕，像过敏发作一样，又痒又刺痛。

而他在旋转变换的四季里和王子异做爱，一刻不停。

在宿舍里，在走廊上，在窗台边，在天台上。像一对深情的旅客，在每一处记忆的落点里故地重游，热情像一把被烧过的野草，不减反增。他们尝试各种孟浪而大胆的体位，以前不敢的，现在都敢了。反正是在梦里啊，他这样想，这不过是一场浩大的，漫无边际的春梦。

梦里的王子异还是不爱说话，但他吻得好凶。蔡徐坤的两只细细的腕都被强硬地钳住了，王子异把他按在了粗糙的墙面上，一边吻他一边操他。被进入的感觉每次都能令他失控，蔡徐坤本能地想抓住些什么，或者抱住些什么，两条雪白的胳膊无望地胡乱挣动着，像两尾无处挣脱的蛇。被强迫的错觉令他兴奋。王子异托了托他的腰，把他整个人都完全掌控住了，这样方便顶得更深，甚至去到他以前都没有去过的地方。

很烫，很满。蔡徐坤在自己的梦里被操得乱七八糟的，他被按在墙上操，连拥抱的自由都不被允许；他被挂在王子异身上一边走一边操，步履颠簸之间触感更加刺激；最后他被压在舞台上操，聚光灯开得很足，四面八方地赶来聚焦在他们两个的身上，照射出他们浑身的欲望水光，近乎刺眼。

有舞台就必然有观众，台下的一双双眼睛，黑洞洞的手机摄像孔，甚至还有哈苏相机的超长焦镜头，都在沉默而专注地望着他们，沾满了油腥的气味。天上的星星一闪一烁，也像人类欲望的视线，遥远而静默地凝视着他们。这些注视的目光笼罩着他们，像一张盛大华美的羽织，洋洋洒洒地盖在身上，勾过金丝一样，美丽而疼痛。

蔡徐坤披着这副缤纷斑斓的羽织，身体里盛满了滚烫的精液，他不知道自己射过几次，也不知道被射过几次，王子异仍然伏在他身上不知疲倦地肏弄着他，被窥视的感觉让他敏感异常，后穴颤抖着漫出黏滑的淫液，他忍不住呜咽一声，这让他感觉更加饱涨了。王子异的性器一直浸泡在他后穴里温暖而充沛的液体里，他的分量太足了，以至于那些饱满的淫汤连一丝一毫也不曾流出，全被结结实实地堵在他紧致而隐秘的小穴里。蔡徐坤有些恍惚，一瞬间仿佛感觉自己正在成为某种容器，一种盛满了色欲和情爱的容器。

他抬起眼去看王子异的脸，但迎着几乎灼伤眼球的强光，他什么也看不清。两只备受蹂躏的手腕不知何时已经解脱了出来，于是他哆哆嗦嗦地在伸出手去摸，他摸到汗，摸到熟悉的眉骨，坚定的鼻梁，湿润的嘴唇。

还有一道春天的闪电。

在这场荒唐而模糊的梦里，这是他唯一的确信。

 

“你可以怂恿三月的闷雷，能否保证十年的约会”

3

“坤坤？”

蔡徐坤在一片昏沉中睁开了眼睛。时间和空间的坐标回复到了现实的轴线，他发现自己落在了七月的巡演途中的酒店里。王子异俯下身来轻轻把退热贴从他的额头上揭开，柔软的掌心蜻蜓点水一样地试了一下体温：“还是有一点低烧哦。”

“嗯…”他疲倦地发出一声意味不明的应答，眼睛迷糊着半闭上，耳边有听不分明的水声，然后一条温度宜人的湿软毛巾覆在了他黏糊糊的额头上。

“再睡一会儿？我陪你。”声音低沉又柔顺，一听就知道是王子异。

蔡徐坤被低热烧得有一些神志不清，一时不知是醒是睡，热度又暧昧不明，但梦里那阵放荡的春潮还没有褪，于是自然而然地缠上了王子异暖热的手指。

“子异…”高热的喉咙里声音雾意蒙蒙，好像在委屈地撒娇。

王子异的指尖在蔡徐坤的手心里犹豫了一下，然后状若无意地摆脱了他软绵绵的纠缠，替他将毛巾翻面以后重新覆在额前。

“我在。”

他好狡猾。

蔡徐坤袒露出一副白皙优美的脖颈，引诱别人去占有，去蹂躏。他只身浸没在爱河里，河水色泽浓艳，染了满身，要一路折堕碾落到河床底，永世不得上岸。但王子异只是在岸边俯下身来温柔地注视着，既不回应也不拒绝。

他好狡猾。

蔡徐坤不是很擅长求别人，也不太喜欢玩追逐的游戏，两只手伸在半空中胡乱地挥舞，却也什么都没抓到。他生出几分软弱的怒意，没有什么攻击性的那种，嗓子还残存着一点沙沙的哑，可怜兮兮的，有气无力地喊：“子异…”

除了喊这个名字以外他不会说其他的话了。

“你还在发烧。”王子异陈述事实的语调像一阵脉脉的叹息。

蔡徐坤还在恋恋不舍地去追王子异修长有力的手指，引导着它们去侵犯自己软得不可思议的嘴唇。“没关系的。”他还在说话，字与字之间濡湿的热气鲜艳欲滴，舌尖和牙齿都各自存着坏心。

王子异是很能忍的。他不着急摆脱蔡徐坤的嘴唇，只是慢慢沉下身体，刚好把蔡徐坤整个人都笼住了，距离接吻咫尺之遥。“真的吗？”目光几乎可以称之为一丝不苟，像一个检查病人身体状况的严谨医师。

“真的…子异。”

蔡徐坤受不住了，他像是在发泄什么似的将脑袋在枕头上用力蹭着，额头上的毛巾不知道掉到那里去了，湿粼粼的头发遮住了眼睛。“快点…”尾音几乎都带着一点亮晶晶的泪意。

“好。”王子异的温柔是一种天赋，好像能把所有事情都纵容。

这时候的蔡徐坤是注定要流尽心口血的鸽子，是早就被写进结局里的钻石碎片，是放纵狂歌以后就一去不返的浪子，是只为了凋谢而盛开的花朵。好像他花费了二十多年光阴，长出了这么好看的眼睛和娇艳的嘴唇，都是为了此刻让王子异低下头来揉碎，品尝，占有或者被占有。

王子异纵容他，像一个年轻的爱神，沉静地望着他的时候眼睛里有温度，不仅可以熨平他又热又紧的甬道，也可以熨平蔡徐坤心里所有羞于启齿的、难以忍耐的秘密。

现实中的王子异不会像梦里那样粗糙，在侵入之前要先抚摸和舔舐。可能是因为发热的缘故，蔡徐坤的皮肤变得很烫，手指浅浅地陷进去，像要融化。他陷在这具滚烫的身体里，很快开始出汗，小洞里头当然会比之前的任何一次都要热，也更加软，肠壁的触感变得丰富而馥郁，有一种层峦叠嶂的错觉。

王子异从来都不是一个自私的人，做爱的时候也不会只管自己舒服，尽管今天的蔡徐坤这么热，这么软，让他一插进去就想射。他从快感之中腾出一点恰到好处的体贴来，拂去蔡徐坤的刘海，小声的叫他的名字。

蔡徐坤看起来像是已经在色欲的海里呛饱了水，眼睛潮湿失焦，不仅眼睛湿，他浑身都湿，皮肤、头发、眉毛、嘴唇，甚至连眼睫毛弯弯翘起的小尖上也挂着一颗碎钻一样的水滴。

床笫之间的体位千姿百态，王子异最钟情的那几种好像都是可以正面看到蔡徐坤的脸的。他在性爱这件事上算是新手，但却不显得青涩，对他来说看着蔡徐坤失去控制的表情好像比抽插和射精更爽。

蔡徐坤察觉到王子异的手指流连在脸颊边上的触感，他勉强从动荡的视野中凝出一道清晰的眼神，他的腿无力地盘在王子异的腰上，下半身像被抽掉了骨骼，牵动酸软的肌肉都使不太上力。低烧和情欲齐头并进地在消耗着他的身体，而与此同时王子异还在大开大阖地干他，每顶进去一下都好像要洞穿他的灵魂。

王子异操得有点上头，之前的体贴也都融化在情热里了。他把蔡徐坤从凌乱的床铺里捞起来，手掌按在紧实的腰线上。他的腰好细，像是两只手就能把住，稍微用一点力就能折断。他们做爱的时候都不喜欢说话的，爱到极致的时候，哪里都是敏感点。

王子异像梦里那样，把蔡徐坤整个人都掌控住了。他们的臂膀交错在一起，互相把彼此都搂得严丝密缝，再也不会有比他们更加亲密的距离了。

“坤坤，”他的声音好轻，“看看我。”

蔡徐坤现在是听不进去的。病热的身体对快感比平时更加警觉，高潮的反应绵长而淹煎，一浪一浪地漫上来像是窒息。他睁着一双沉沦的眼睛，像是魂灵都被吸干。

王子异也不恼，只是反复这样唤着。他还没有射，还硬邦邦地戳在那块世界上最柔软的地方，一切总归有办法的。

“看看我。”

蔡徐坤如梦初醒，他发出一声介于喘息和呜咽之间的声音，浅色的指甲划在王子异的背上，好长的一道。

咸咸的液体熏得他几乎睁不开眼，但王子异又这么执拗，只好拖着被淋湿的睫毛用力眨了眨眼睛，按照王子异要求的那样看看他。

王子异一直都很性感的，喜欢流汗这件事其实应被归为一个加分的优点，他的汗液里都是荷尔蒙的气味，就像现在这样，他看起来更加性感了。

他们没有再亲吻或者拥抱，性爱的尾声懒散又缱绻，两束目光像退潮的海水，泛出微弱的光。

看看我啊，子异。

4

那天夜里蔡徐坤又开始做梦。

还是十二月的廊坊，大厂，梦开始的地方。这一次他梦到更多，也更真实的内容，整夜整夜睡不着的黑，躲躲闪闪的皮肤接触，温软的话语和不会受伤的眼神，纷乱躁动的心情，蓄势待发却焦急万分的失败手淫，王子异暖和的大手跟宽和的眼神，他的手这么好看，放在自己的性器上也很温柔的样子，他说没事的，没事的坤坤。他们靠得那么近，呼吸交叠，呻吟隐忍。门外脚步声层层环绕，他们的胆子好大，做了那么多次危险的事情。危险是最寻常的一种刺激，蔡徐坤永远需要刺激。

这次他醒过来的时候没有人叫他。王子异还睡在他身边，睡容里也有一种朦胧的柔情。

蔡徐坤浑身里里外外都洁净干燥，是被宠着的那位才有幸享有的特权。可能是因为太累了，昨晚睡得是这几日里难得的早，充沛的睡眠滋润了临近枯竭的身体，一觉醒来是簇新的神清气爽。

同样簇新的还有隐约而来的饥饿感。

王子异把他照顾得太好了，搞得他像白长了一副修长的手脚，只消乖巧地张开嘴就自然会有一勺温和的白粥喂进来。先前因为发热，没什么胃口，吃什么都潦草，应付了事。然而他本质还是一个很容易饿的人，需要被各种东西填饱，填满。

于是他轻手轻脚地爬起来，简略地扫了一眼，房间也被简单拾整过，他的男友永远活得体面又精致。刚掬了一捧水打湿了脸，就听到床铺那里有轻微的动静。

蔡徐坤走过去看，王子异还躺着，有点蜷曲的刘海半掩住眼，含糊地对他说早安。

“早啊子异。”蔡徐坤垂下头去跟他交换了一个凉凉的吻。夏季的清晨天色亮得早，晨光透过窗帘的缝隙，还很新鲜。

他背着光很快乐地对王子异笑了一下，跟他分享今天的第一个好消息：“已经好了哦，发烧。”

说完以后又像是怕王子异不相信似的，捉住他的大手贴到自己还沾着水滴的额头上，执意要他亲自去测试。

“你看，我都说过没关系的。”

蔡徐坤发出一阵好听的，吃吃的笑声。

5

有时候蔡徐坤会分不清他跟王子异是在廊坊的时候更亲近一些，还是现在更亲近。

他经常感觉自己像某种燃料，永恒燃烧，永恒消耗，只有在烧光了核心以后才得以熄灭。他以前只害怕自己没有燃烧和消耗的机会，现在他已经烧起来了，又感到一种类似迷茫的情绪。他好像从来没有害怕过自己会燃尽，只是有时候会好奇自己能烧多久。

爱也像燃料。短暂的，绚烂的，难以捉摸的。

现在二十多岁的年轻人一个一个都厉害得不得了，好像金刚不坏一样，从千百个折射的角度看过去都是一样的强大自信，无懈可击。蔡徐坤清楚地知道他就算燃尽核心以后也还是能得到一个完完整整的自己，但是爱呢？爱燃尽以后会剩下什么？

他偶尔会因为这样的事情而发呆，在紧凑行程的间隙，在王子异不在他身边的时候。

这怪不得他，他的不安全感好像是天生的，如果不为这件事而操心，也会有其他的事情来他的狭小心房里烦一烦，闹一闹，叫他不得安宁。

蔡徐坤会抖很多讨人喜欢的机灵，会说很多聪明又有趣的漂亮话，知道从哪个角度拍镜头下的自己最迷人，通晓很多令人心折的魅力和方法，也足够勇敢和坚定，承担得起灯光和非议的重量。但他也不过是一个刚在二十岁的年纪上站稳脚跟的年轻人罢了。

王子异也是。

什么都可以被消耗。美丽的肉体可以被消耗，干柴烈火的情色可以被消耗，漫长的春天可以被消耗，暧昧的过敏和低烧可以被消耗。爱也可以。

就像你听一首有趣的歌，耗时三分二十秒。再有趣，两百秒以后再听，也不会有一模一样的心情。

一切都有时令，一年四季各有千秋，但春天永远会是恋爱最好的时节。

所以蔡徐坤的过敏很难好。

“洞里蛇冬日睡，原上草春风吹，到夏天我变了谁？”

6

如果有人哪天发明出恋爱时常计算器的话，王子异跟蔡徐坤的时长大概会沦落到及格线以下吧。

特殊又光鲜的职业，各自又都在事业上升期，于情于理好像聚少离多都是一个必然的状态。王子异对这件事倒是没很在意，只要是对的人，他也不是很介意谈恋爱谈得比别人辛苦一点。辛苦的爱情也可以很甜的。

但蔡徐坤可能不是。他的灵魂间歇性地居无定所，盘旋飘零。他一直都是一个心里藏着很多事情的人，他有多勇敢，就有多胆小。这不是一个需要纠正的缺陷，更不是病，只是属于蔡徐坤这个人的隐性特质之一，像一个小小的，不起眼的符号。

从春天走到了夏天，其实也什么都没变。他们可能永远都不会得到踏实的承诺，永远要面对不会停歇的雨打风吹。他们依然是刀尖上踮脚的舞者，天边走钢索的人，站在悬崖的尽头一边摇摇欲坠一边狂热接吻的情人。

王子异一直懂的。所以他坐直了身体，笑眯眯地对蔡徐坤招了招手，把人叫到自己身边坐着。

令蔡徐坤操心的东西太多了，但如果可以的话…

“坤坤，我要跟你说两件事。”王子异看着他，很恬然的一双眼睛，黑白分明。

蔡徐坤看了他一眼，安静地点了点头，示意自己在听。

“爱不是过敏或者生病，也不是消耗，相反的，它真的可以治疗发烧。”

蔡徐坤看着王子异一本正经地说着这样的话，昨夜的种种荒唐还历历在目，让他又有点害羞又没忍住发笑。成熟的调情令他的耳侧酝酿出浅浅的粉色。

“第二件事就是，”王子异的神色更加认真，好像在纠正一个严重的错误，“我比三分钟长。”

蔡徐坤先是愣了愣，然后一张小脸飞快地红了一大片：“你在说什么啊…”

王子异皱起眉头，语气里甚至有一点不成气候的委屈，很坚持地在为自己的性能力辩驳着：“我真的比三分钟长… 你把爱形容为两百秒也太伤人了。”

蔡徐坤听不下去了，他伸出手捂住了王子异的嘴，以防他在这个话题上继续下去：“好了我知道了。”他的语速很快，像是要翻过一篇他想要略过的书页，“我没这个意思。”

“我不是在说…你。”

王子异笑了笑：“无论是什么，反正都会比一首歌的时间要长。”

是啊，春天都过去好久了。蔡徐坤一边温顺地伸出舌头去回应王子异一边想。

现在是七月。


End file.
